


Won't Be Lonely

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought he was just going to have a quiet night in a bar. Boy was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Be Lonely

Dean hadn’t expected company at the bar. When the barman refilled his drink and pointed to a boy that Dean wasn’t sure was actually legal to say the boy had bought it for him, he was more than a little surprised.

But the boy was cute, almost pretty, yet still handsome, with a depth to his eyes that made Dean think of a life much like his own, with pain and trials, more than the kid deserved. So he picked up his glass and toasted the boy before gulping it down. The ball was in the kid’s court, now, he thought as he turned back to the bar. 

It didn’t take long for the boy to come up to the bar and sit beside him, a charming smile on his face, leather jacket framing his tight tee and showing off his trim figure. “How’re you doing?” he asked, leaning forward as he took a drink of his beer, eyes locked on Dean.

Dean had to double take as he looked the boy over up close. Everything about him, the way he held himself, the jacket, the look in his eye that said he had nothing to fear, even his hair and his face, all of it was close, too close. “Who are you?” he asked, a shiver of fear running down his spine.

“The name’s Alec.” he said with a wink. “How about yours?”

Dean was silent for a moment before he answered “Dean.”

“Well, Dean. You look like a man for adventure. Wanna take me for a ride?” Alec’s voice was soft in his ear, lips grazing down his neck right there for everyone to see. Not that many people in the bar were watching, there was just one, and he met Dean’s eye from across the bar, waving a sucker in greeting.

“Fuck.” Dean groaned, realizing what this was. Gabriel’s idea of a good time, watching Dean fuck someone that could be him. It was perverted and wrong, but as Alec’s hand found its way to his crotch, Dean couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
